A Wild Night, A Naruto Fanfic
by LonelyAnimeLily
Summary: Naruto and Hinata meet up at a club and things get heated real quick.


Disclaimer:: I do NOT own Naruto!

::Naruto

 _I shouldn't have taken Sasuke up on his offer to go to the bar._ Naruto screamed inside his head, glaring at the back of his buddies head. As it was supposed to be only the two of them but instead of that happening, Sakura-their team mate and friend and Sasuke's girlfriend-happened to be there with three of her friends, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga.

All of them had grown up together in the same year, graduated, and became great shinobi. And had just recently won the last war. Ever since that had happened, Kakashi-Sensei had been gone either off on missions or with a woman. Sasuke tied up with Sakura. And all of his friends busy.

Naruto had been really lonely and tonight, he had been hoping to just get drunk and have fun with his buddy. _How could you honestly expect that? I mean seriously!? You've got shitty luck man!_ His pessimistic side shouted. At the moment, Naruto completely agreed.

Sighing, he waved his hand at the bar tender to get another glass and put on his always cheerful smile. He shot his glass of Vodka-the good stuff-down in one good and laughed, coughing. "Whoa! Good stuff!"

"N-N-Naruto?" A timid but loud voice asked.

Shakily, he turned and there was Hinata. She wasn't wearing her usual attire but a skimpy, dark blue, low cut cocktail dress. The dark blue accented her pretty face and breathtaking lavender eyes. Not to mention showing off her perfect cleavage. So focused was he on her appearence, he didn't hear her speak until she waved her hand in front of him. He looked up, noticing the slight blush that painted her cheeks and grinned cheekily. "What'd ya say Hinata?"

"I-I asked i-if you w-w-would like t-to dance with m-me." She asked, her face turning redder. Naruto grinned, nodding. _Hell ya. If Sasuke gets to be with his girl then I'm gonna be with one of my own. And fuck! She looks even sexier and more beautiful than Sakura anyway._

"Definitely. LETS GO!" He whooped and jumped off the stool, shooting back another glass before grabbing her hand. "Lets have some fun." He winked, his grin getting even bigger.

::Hinata

 _Oh boy am I introuble! N-Naruto is holding my hand!_ Hinata girlishly squaled inside her head as Naruto led her onto the dance floor just as the fast paced, booming music changed to a slightly slower beat and the lights dimmed.

Naruto stopped suddenly and pulled her close to him, her back to his chest. She could just feel the heat radiating off of him and she shivered, enjoying the feel of him. As the music started playing, Hinata decided to close her eyes and lose herself to the beat of the music.

Their dance started off awkwardly at first, but the two got used to eachother quickly. Hinata felt him wrap an arm around her waist and another across her chest as she ground herself against him. His hot breath was on her neck and Hinata could just feel her friends watching them.

The feeling of being watched and Naruto feeling her up had Hinata throbbing and wet, aching for more. "Hell Hinata, your driving me insane." He growled in her ear, his voice husky and low.

Just as she presed back, Naruto thrust his hips forward against so she could feel his hard arousal. She gasped lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly from behind.

Hinata was nearly moaning as she felt his lips brush a trail down her neck and he kissed the place just above her pulse. Pulling his hands away slowly, his one hand brushed lightly across her hardened nipples underneath her dressed and she whimpered softly, knowing that by now her panties were soaked and that the throbbing, aching feeling had gotten worse.

Naruto turned her around and stared down into her eyes, his eyes clouded with wanton lust. "Lets go back to my place." He murmered.

She stared up into his eyes for a moment, wondering if it was the alcohol talking or if it was really him. It only took that moment for to realise that it was him talking and shyly, she nodded. Naruto flashed a heart meltingly sexy grin at her before grabbing her hand and dragging her off the dance floor towards everyone else.

He stopped to murmer a few things to Sasuke and his eyes flicked to her, then back to Naruto and he nodded, a devilish smirk appearing on his face. Hinata's blush worsened as everyone around them grinned knowingly.

"See ya!" Naruto said before pulling her outside. He picked her up bridal style and they were off.

::Naruto

 _Leap._

 _Land._

 _Shudder._

Every leap from the roof top, Naruto and Hinata shuddered as their bodies were forced against each other. As soon as Naruto got to his apartment, he unlocked the door and quickly got her inside, locking the door and not bother to take off his shoes before he leaned down and pulled Hinata into a kiss.

It was hesitant at first but he grew more bold and licked her lips, asking for entrance. Her lips parted slightly and he thrust his tongue in her mouth, moving his smooth muscle against her own in a show of dominance.

His hands dropped down to her ass and slowly he began to kneed her perfectly shaped ass. Hinata moaned, pressing against him more and lightly grinding herself against his clothed cock. He groaned in her mouth, using his grip on her to pull her as close as possible.

 _Need to touch. Need to claim._ His carnal side growled at him and slowly his canines lengthened and his nails sharpened slightly. He kissed her harder and pulled at the zipper of her dress. It got stuck and Naruto impatiently growled, using his newly sprouted claws to tare her dress off. He'd buy her a new one. Right now all he wanted was to touch her skin. Her oh-so-soft-supple-skin.

Hinata gasped and her eyes shot open. She pulled her head away from him and he decided her neck looked just as delectable, so he trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck, stopping occasionally to suck and nip. Any protest she had must have slipped away because she suddenly became a mewling, shaking mass of need.

He groaned when he got to her large, bouncy breasts. He guessed her dress had padding becaause all that she wore now was a pale pink, lacy thong. He groaned again and used one of his hands to kneed and play with one breast while he sucked and nipped at the other. Hinata cried out and clutched at his head, fisting her hands in his hair. He hissed slightly at the pain but at the same time it felt so fucking good it was undescribable.

He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked, moving his tongue across the hard tip before lightly bitting down on it. Hinata moaned again and he decided he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to see her naked on his bed.

He stood up quickly and grabbed her, kissing her and pushing her back towards his bed. When her knees hit the back and she fell, he went with her, situation her right so that one of his legs was in between hers, pressing against her spot and she was pinned beneath him.

Sitting up and then sitting back on his heals, he grinned down at her before using his claws and ripping her underware off. Then he just stared, utterly transfixed by the girl beneath him.

::Hinata

 _He just tore my clothes off!_ Hinata thought as she stared up at Naruto, staring right back at her and his now one blue and one red eye staring and scanning every inch of her body.

Blushing impossibly redder, she moved to cover herself and Naruto growled at her, pinning her hands above her head. "Don't. You're absolutely beautiful Hinata." He brushed his nose across her cheek and then bit down lightly on her neck, causing her to mewl. "And your all mine."

Hinata blushed and then leaned up to nip at his ear, trying to be bold for once. "Take your clothes off." She muttered, reaching down to lightly touch and fondle his cock through his pants. Naruto groaned and growled, sitting up and removing his jacket.

Next came his shirt and Hinata couldn't resist. She sat up to help him. She started kissing him as she moved her hands under his shirt, feeling how his stomach muscle clenched and shook at her touch. She marveled at his muscle and traced each dip or indent lightly enough to drive him crazy while pushing up his shirt.

As he pulled it over his head, Hinata bent her head down and licked one of his nipples and her hand moved to pinch and roll the other. She did this for a few more minutes before Naruto pushed her onto her back and kissed her, roughly pushing his tongue into her mouth and pinning her hands above her head.

She moaned softly in disappointment when he sat up and stood. She worried that he might leave but no, he wasn't. Instead he took off her heels and then started to slowly unbuckle his pants while giving her a smoky, sexy stare. His pants pooled around his feet and he stepped out of them. Hinata reached out, grabbing his boxers and pulling him forward. She kissed the head of the tent in his boxers before pulling them down.

His cock popped free, the bulbous head leaking a bit of precum from the slit. Hinata blushed before leaning forward and grasping the base of it with two hands before taking the head into her mouth and sucking greedily.

His cock had to be two to three inches wide and about nine inches long and still growing. Just sucking on the tip and pumping the rest with her hands had her wet. And his answering groans and growls made her even wetter.

Slowly, she started to take more and more of him into her mouth, sucking as she did until he pushed her away, pinning her down onto the bed. He grinned evilly before saying huskily, "My turn." She blinked and then her eyes rolled back into her head on a moan as he kissed a trail down her body to her spot.

Before she could protest, he spread her legs wide apart and stared down at her throbbing clit and entrance. He grinned ferally and then leaned down, greedily starting lick her clit. Gasping, Hinata threw her head back and arched on a cry, pushing towards him.

He started to finger her while he sucked on her clit and his arm wrapped around her legs to keep her from closing them. He continued his torture, alternating from sucking on her clit to sucking on her tight bud of pleasure.

Hinata felt her body tighten as her cries got louder and more frantic. It grew until her body was shaking and her release was coming. Just before she went over the edge though, Naruto stopped. She whined and looked at him but then he was above her, his cock positioned at her entrance and then he was slowly pushing in.

She cringed at the pain of being stretched so wide her first time and Naruto soothingly kissed her. "I'm gonna go in quick, alright?" She nodded and Naruto thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt. Hinata gasped, barely registering the sharp pain and only focusing on how full she felt.

"You ok?" He asked. Hinata nodded, looking up at him. He grinned and kissed her, pinching and stroking her nipples until she was moaning and wet again for him.

Slowly he started thrusting into her and all Hinata could do was hold on and moan. Panting heavily, she moaned, "N-Naruto...ah!...f-faster..!" He sped up and she squeezed her eyes closed, crying out. "Ah...! H-Harder! N-NARUTO!" She shouted as she came so quickly but Naruto kept going, grunting and groaning.

"F-fuck...Hinata...you...you feel...fucking great..." He growled, thrusting harder and faster, his pace bordering on frantic. Her cries got louder and louder and then they both shouted, their realese coming. As Hinata orgasmed, Naruto bent down and bit down on her neck, marking her.

Once he was done, he pulled out of her and flopped down beside her, panting heavily. "O-oh Naruto, th-that was amazing.." Hinata murmered, cuddling closer to him.

"Yeah, it was definitely mind blowing." He said, feeling worn out, something that had never happened before. Usually he was ready for another round, but being with Hinata he was perfectly fine and was calm.

When she didn't answer back, Naruto looked at her and already found her asleep. He grinned and held her close to him, joining her in sleep.


End file.
